Highschool Love
by AkaneChou
Summary: Misaki is coming to Konoha. Matchmaking time. ItaOC, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen DISCONTINUED
1. Miu Misaki

PLEASE REVIEW.

A very expensive silver car drove up to Konoha High School. Three people got out. One of them was supposed to be a new student at this high school. She was beautiful. She had beautiful metallic blue hair, ocean blue eyes so deep you feel that you could just fall into them, and a body that every girl dreams about having. No she was not too self consious, she just was like that. She couldnt help but be beautiful. Unlike some people's bodies, it was natural. Her name: Miu Misaki

Both boys and girls were in awe as the girl and her two bodyguards walked across the concrete grounds to get to the school office. Many people stopped dead in their tracks. They were completely awestruck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki walked into the principal's office to collect her papers. She would have to find a few friends and fast. It was only her first day and she was already feeling lonely. She knew that this would be another school where she would have tons of new fan boys, but they were not enough. I mean come on, how many people would make friends with people who were just looking at their bodies not even caring what they have to say.

"Ohaiyo, Tsunade-sama. I came to collect my papers. My name is Miu Misaki."

"Ah. Yes. Misaki-san. Welcome to Konoha High School. We are renovating a few things here so dont wander around too much. We want you to be safe after all. Those repairs and renovations should be done no later than next week, so you shouldnt have anything to worry about."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"You are certainly welcome. Come back anytime if you need any help from--"

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!! SAKURA HIT ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!" A tall blond boy came running through the door.

"NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME AN OLD LADY. I AM AT A WONDERFUL AGE OF FIFTY!"

_FIFTY?! wow I tought she was only 20. She must have one of those ageless jutsus. _Misaki was a genius when it came to jutsus. She learned them fast and she knew alot of them.

"I am so sorry Misaki-san. Naruto is just like this. Please ignore him."

"dont worry about it Tsunade-sama. Thank you for the papers, i shall be leaving now."

Miu Misaki: Grade 11: Room 314: Homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi

1st period: English - Hatake Kakashi

2nd period: Science - Anko

3rd period: PreCalc - Jiraiya

4th period: History: Iruka

Lunch

5th period: Ninja SKills - Hatake Kakashi

6th period: Arts - Yuhi Kurenai

_This should be easy enough._


	2. Ino shika

Misaki walked down the hallway. She loved the interior of the school. Everything was clean. Everything was neat. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

She walked into room 314 afer 5 minutes of trying to figure out which direction to turn, how far to go, etc.

"Hey, you're the girl from Tsunade-baa-chan's office." Misaki slightly gasped when she saw Naruto's face suddenly inches away from hers. She slightly blushed at the closeness but not because of attraction.

"Um, Naruto-san. I would advise that you please move away from my face."

"Ah. Sorry." He laughed nervously and put his hands behind his head. He had three whiskers on each cheek and spiky blond hair. He wore an orange jumpsuit. Misaki thought he looked rather adorable.

"Dont worry about it. Now can you introduce me to some of these people? I, obviously, am new here. I dont know anyone."

"Sure. The one with the lavender eyes and dark purple-blue hair is Hyuuga Hinata-chan. She is really shy, but once she gets to know you she gets better, though she stutters ALOT around me and is always red. I dont get it. Anyways...

The girl with the pink hair is Haruno Sakura-chan. She has a bad temper sometimes, but she can be really nice. She likes Sasuke-teme, so dont start to fall for him. She'll besat you to a pulp.

the boy with the black hair and the blue shirt is Uchiha Sasuke-teme. He can be a royal pain, but he has loads of fan girls and is one of the richest people in Konoha. He oens this school.

The lazy one over there is Nara Shikamaru. He has an IQ of 200 even though he may seem like he doesnt try at anything. His favorite word is 'troublesome'.

The other blond one, besides me, is Yamanaka Ino. She is rich, she has a ton of fan boys, super popular, best friends with Sakura and Hinata and is way obssessed with Fashion. She used to have a crush on Sasuke but everyone thinks she has a crush on Shikamaru.

The quiet one over there with the long dark purple-blue hair and lavender eyes is Hyuuga Neji. He is actually a year older than us, but he got held back because his Uncle, Hinata's dad demanded that he protect her. She is the heiress to the Hyuuga company. He would be the next one after her, then Hanabi, Hinata's little sister.

The girl sitting next to him with the brown hair ini the buns is tenten. She is called the weapons mistress. Anything you need to know that has to do with weapons. She is friends with sakura, ino, and hinata.

And Beware of the green clad person over there. His name is lee. And he tends to stalk pretty girls." Misaki blushed."He stalked Sakura for two years. It was quite funny to watch lee get pummeled."

Misaki giggled and Ino walked up. "Hey Naruto. I didnt know you flirt. Wow. And it looks like you are doing a really good job. What happened to Hinata-chan?"

"Hey! Ino! Stop. you are so loud. If I ever tell her. I wanna tell her myself. Jeez. You are telling the world."

"Gomen Naruto. Who is this?"

"You'll find out later Kakashi should be here in exactly..." he looked at the clock."13 minutes."

"What dseven o you mean, 13 minutes? Didnt class start 7 minutes ago?"

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei is always exactly 20 minutes late for class. If you have him for Ninja Skills 5th period, he is going to be exactly 25.3 minutes late. That's just him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning classes went rather smoothly. She was fitting in just fine, not that she was worried about fitting in.

It was lunch time. She was first in line. Everyone made way for her. Even the girls. Surprisingly, Sasuke's fangirls let her through. They thought she was way to pretty to have to be anything but first in line.

"Arigatou."

"Youre Welcome Misaki-chan!"

Misaki giggled her cute laugh. All the boys sighed.

_Beautiful..._all the boys thought.

She got her lunch and walked over toward Naruto and his friends.

"Ohaiyo, Naruto-kun. May I sit with you guys?"

"Ah. Sure."

"Hey Naruto, whos your girlfriend?" Sakura chimed.

"she's not my girlfriend. You know that there is only one girl for m-- ah gomen. Anyways. this is the new girl Miu Misaki. You saw her in homeroom and English. She'll also be joining us for Ninja Skills."

"Cool" Everyone chorused.

Lunch also went rather well as did the rest of the day. The next day, she would put her master matchmaking skills to the test. It would be:

Sasuke and Sakura

Naruto and Hinata

Neji and Tenten

Ino and Shikamaru

she also found out about the teachers:

Kakashi and Anko

Kurenai and Asuma

Tsunade and Jiraiya

_**This year was going to be veeerrrrry interesting.**_

Ino's POV)

I was walking down the hallway after school. I had to do something for Mr. Asuma. I have him for math. Some students have different teachers for different subjects.

Anyway, I was walking down the hallway carrying a to nof papers to Tsunade's office. I saw lazy-ass.. ahem Shikamaru walking down the hallway in the other direction.

"Hey, Ino. Um, have you seen Sasuke, Neji or Naruto? They were suppose to meet me in the parking lot so that we could go to Sasuke's house. We were going to-- Ah. This is too troublesome to explain. Just, have you seen them?"

That was the most words i had EVER heard come out of his mouth at one time. I blushed realizing that he was talking to me.

"Ano... gomen. I have not seen them. I saw them last in Ninja Skills. I have no idea. Sorry."

"Ok. Arigatou Ino-chan." I slightly gasped. He called me Ino-chan. -CHAN!!! Yay God loves me. I am having a really good time right now. Even if it does seem insignificant.

"Youre welcome." I said. HE walked away with his hands in his pockets.

I walked into Tsunade's office and gave her the papers then walked back outside.

It was a beautiful day. I saw Shikamaru sitting on a tree watching the clouds again. I guess he hadnt found the other boys yet. Then when i thought I would be walking away from the fields, I saw Misaki.

"Hey ino. Why dont you go talk to Shikamaru? He doesnt seem to be doing anything. Go ahead."

"u-um Misaki? a-are you c-crazy? I cant do this."

"You mean to tell me that the straight forward all up in yo face Ino cant talk to a boy? Wimp. Dont make me go over there and tell him myself."

"ALright I'll go." I made my way over to Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika!" I yelled up to him. "Can i come up there with you? I wanna watch the clouds too."

"Yeah...Sure... whatever."

I climbed up the tree with the help of Shika. Who konw that he could be helpful.

With all the silence and Misaki watching my every move, I decided to get started.

"Hey, Shika, um... I wanna tell you something. U-um... a-aa. Well. I dont know how to p-put this. I li- no lo-"

I was cut off. It took me a minute to register what was going on. Shika was really close. He was so close i could feel him on my face. WAIT. He WAS on my face. I was KISSING Shika.

"Troublesome. You know. You could just tell me that you liked me. That would have made my world a whole lot less confusing."

"What...just...happened...?"

"Um, I just kissed you."

I dont know what came over me. The next thing i remember was that we were on the ground. I was squeezing Shika really hard so i let go.

"heheh, gomen, shika."

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Aa. Yes."

"What?"

"YES, shika, I will go out with you."

(Misaki POV)

My Work here is done. I can sleep peacefully and tomorrow I will take care of Tenten and Neji. They should be a little harder though. Neji is stubborn. Well, time to go home. (yawn) i am tired.


	3. Neji Tenten

**(Tenten's Point of View)**

Today was tuesday and nothing was going on. I was so bored. Nobody was home. Sakura said she was going to go shopping with Ino. Its about time. Ino actually told Shikamaru. I was going to bg her about that for so long. Anyways, Im happy for her. If only i could do that with neji. My life would be perfect. Wait. nevermind. Neji might not accept it. He might turn me down. Ooh. Me and my overactive imagination. Hmmm... Nope. Cant do this.

I walked to my house from school alone since nobody wanted to walk with me cause they had other stuff to do. Oh well.

Just when i thought i would be walking around by myself, Neji comes out of nowhere.

"Hey Neji, whats up?"

"Hn. Nothin. Wanna go train? I finished my homework early. How about you?"

"Yeah. Im done. Sure ill go train with you."

We walked over to the training grounds. Noone was there. As expected. With everyone gone, it makes the town look bare. It looked like a ghost town.

"Well lets start."

"Hai" I said.

Neji made the first move. He through a couple of kunais at me and i easily dodged them. I took out a few shurikens and threw them at him. Little did he know that they were double shurikens. Another was hidden under the other. So when he dodged them i had chakra strings on the hidden pair of shuriken making them come back in the other direction. Neji was imressed and shocked by the look on his face. But he didnt dodge them. He let the shuriken slice right across his arm. Blood flew everywhere. What's more amazing is that he didnt even wince. He just stood there like nothing even happened.

"Oh my gosh are you ok, Neji? I mean I thought you would dodge it or something."

"Hn. I am just fine. Now train with me or go home." I cringed at the harshness in his words.

"Fine. If you are going to be this harsh to me, then i will go home. Good bye Neji."

I stormed out of the training area. I was really mad. How dare he. He has no idea how much I like him. He obviously cant tell that I am at least a little sensitive when I am yelled at. Especially if the person yelling at me means alot to me.

**(Neji's Point of View)**

I dont know what came over me. I guess I am just a little wound up. But why did she do that? normally she isnt that sensitive to what I say. I thought she was used to it. I really dont understand why she said that. Ok so it came out a little harsher than i intended it to. It was supposed to be sarcastic. But obviously it wasnt.

I decided to let it go and wait for tomorrow. Hopefully she'll forget about it until tomorrow.

heh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day:

Normal POV : Misaki's POV

Jeez. I woke up at 7 just to find out that school was closed due to some renovation complications. Oy. Anyway. My house is huge. Sheesh.

I lazily made my way down to the kitchen.

"Hey Miyaki-san. Eggs, Sausages, and pancakes, three of them. That'll do today. I'mn rather hungry."

"Hai, Misaki-sama."

"How many times have i told you to drop the -sama. It makes me feel better than other people. I hate that. yeah it feels good, but its not true. You just work for me... Anyways, are mom and dad out right now?"

"Yes. And a girl named Tenten called about an hour ago--"

"AT SIX IN THE MORNING?!?!" I was shocked. She got up that early?

"Hai, she did."

"Ok thanks. Just get my breakfast. Put it in a tuperware. I am going to Tenten's house. Get my Ferrari ready. They baby blue one."

"Hai. Misaki-sam- I mean Misaki."

I smiled at her and left the room to get dressed.

I got to my room and started throwing clothes out on my bed. I picked an outfit that I thought was very cute. I have to look cute. Its my nature.

I wore a baby blue t-shirt that was rather fitted and white short shorts. I had baby blue espadrills (I have no idea how to spell it) that tied all the way up my shins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at Tenten's house at about 7:45. I think thats ok.

I saw Tenten's room lights on. I knocked on the door. Tenten opened the door and i could not believe my eyes. She was in tears. Her face was completely red.

"Aw. What's up Ten-chan?"

"I...I...was...t...training...w.with...Neji (hiccup)... and he... yelled at me... I felt so... bad,"

"Oh. Why? Let me come in and we'll talk." We had become good friends. Even if we only knew each other for a few days.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. "Here. come down." I gave her the glass of water.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well. (sigh... hiccup) We were training and I accidentally cut yNeji really bad because i thought he would dodge it. But when I asked him if he was alright, he said yeah and then told me to train or go home. It was like he didnt want my company. At first i thought he was being sarcastic, but he didnt say anything else and he had said it a little harsher than i think i expected to."

"I see. Well. I think it would be best if you got some rest. I'll go talk to Neji. You go back to sleep."

"Thanks."

"MMhmm."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Neji walking down the road, i think he was headed to the Hokage's office. They havent been sent on any missions yet. I wonder whats going on. I mean absolutely no one has been sent on ANY missions.

"HEY NEJI!" Neji turned around.

"Yeah. Whats up?"

"What do you think. Tenten is litterally in tears right now and you are asking me, what? Just who do you think you are? I should kill you right now. But being a good person, I wont."

"And just what makes you think you could kill me?"

"I could but right now i wont so, just listen up. What did you do to Tenten?"

"You mean she's crying over something so trivial? Why? I didnt mean to yell at her but I've never thought that she would cry over it."

"Well the reason that she is crying over this is because you are a very important person to her and besides she li- um... nevermind. But what I am trying to say is that oyu need to go and apologize to her right now."

"Ok. But where is she?"

"She is at home. She is sleeping so knowck very hard. She sleeps like a rock."

"heheh. Ok." Neji chuckled at my comment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Tenten's POV)**

I was sleeping very peacfeully until i heard a knock at my door. I was still in my pjs but i didnt care. But really... who could thiss be. Misaki said that she would talk to Neji-kun, so I dont know who this would be.

I lazily made my way to the door. I still did not have enough energy so when i actually reached the door, I felt really dizzy. I slowly opened the door not realizing that my face was still red and puffy from crying all night and this morning.

"Ohaiyo, Tenten... Sheesh Misaki was right you look terrible."

"Ohaiyo Neji. Why are you here? Here to torture me more?"

"Um...no. I am here to apologize." _Neji is apologizing? When did he let his ego slip this far down?_ "I talked to Misaki today..." By this time we were in my living room sitting down. "She said that I was an important person to you. Why? The only thing that I actually do with you is train. I dont really go anbywhere else with you. we might talk once in a while in the mornings before school, but that's about it. I dont get it."

_Gosh. Why does he have to be so darn dense?_

"W-well. (thoat clearing cough) I really (starts blushing) like you Neji. And what you said to me yesterday made me feel like you didnt want my company. I felt like you wer pushing me away. That's why I cried. I guess i can be really sensitive to this kind of stuff."

"W-What? You like me?"

"Yeah. I guess it should have been better circumstances that I told you this. But I guess it couldnt be helped."

I have no idea what happened after I said that, but next things I know Neji was way to close. We were kissing. It was like a dream come true. I was in heaven. Wow. Neji is a good kisser.

"Heh. I like you too. That thing that i said yesterday, well, it was supposed to be sarcastic. I guess it didnt come out that way."

"..." I was speechless. I never thought that I would actually kiss Hyuuga Neji.

"Well. I gotta go thank Misaki-chan. She had me come here."

"Tell her i saida athank you too. See ya tomorrow."

"Ja." (Bye)

**(Author POV)**

Little did they know that Misaki saw the whole thing. She was so proud of herself that she didnt know what to do. Now it was about 10am. She would go out to Ichiraku and plan out the next matchmaking couple.

**(Misaki POV)**

_Hmm. Maybe I should do Naruto and Hinata next. I think Sasuke is going to be REALLY stubborn. Now. What to do for Hina-chan and Naru-kun? ah yes. This iwll work out reaaaaaally well._

**(Author POV)**

She thought about this for maybe 2 hours. This would have to be perfect. She wants Hinata to be a little bolder when she confesses. This would help the couple and Hinata's self esteem.

"I love My Job" Misaki said.


	4. Hina Naru

I know you love me now…. Here's another chapter. I know its short but the rest is coming.

Misaki invited Hinata over for dinner. I mean Hinata shouldnt be surprised at the size of her house. Her house is only slightly smaller than hers.

**(Misaki POV)**

"Kiki-san. I need you to set the table for four people. My friend is coming over tonight. Can you also get the extra guest room ready. She is spending the night. We may not need it though. I want extra blankets, and two more pillows. I want you to do whatever possible to make this Hyuuga happy. Got it?"

"Ooh! A hyuuga is coming over?"

"Hai. The heiress. So if this goes wrong i have the power to fire you."

"Hai, Misaki-sama."

"What?!"

"I mean Misaki."

"Better. Now you may go... Im just a little stressed. dont worry about me. and dont take my yelling seriously. I just have a headache."

"Hai. Do you need medicine?"

"Yes. That would be nice. And a glass of water please. Arigatou."

Once the maid left, Hinata knocked on the door. I was ready for this. But I had not had my medicine yet. I was still a little cranky.

"Konnichiwa, hina-chan."

"Konnichiwa, Misa-chan. Can i come in?"

"Hopefully that is a retorical question... come on in."

She giggled."Well. I have had Naruto help me with not stuttering so much and so far, it is working."

Yeah. I just noticed. She hasnt stuttered once. My plan doesnt even need to help her with that. Yes. A load has just been pulled off my back.

"Come on. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Ok. coming."

Hinata followed me into the dining room. Her jaw dropped in awe.

"What is wrong Hina-chan? I mean dont you live like this? I mean you are as rich as me."

"Yeah, but that statue is absolutely beautiful. I have never seen anything like it."

"Oh that? That thing is so old. Mom had someone make a statue of me. I hated it. It was so embarassing. I wish that they would just get rid of it already. (sigh)"

"No. It's beautiful."

"Thanks... Well, lets get started with dinner and you can meet my parents."

"Oh ok."

We sat down at the table and the maids had called my parents down. Mother had on her red gown that she wears when we have guests over. Lets just say that she can be a little vain about her looks sometimes. Father had on a robe and pjs. I couldnt blame him. He never really cared what he looked like. Its not like anyone else cared either.

"Itadakimasu" we all said. (Lets eat.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Hina-chan went up to my room and decided to have a little talk. I wanted to get her to tell me that she liked Naruto. This would be so much fun.

"Hey, Hina-chan. Do you like someone?" I already knew the answer to this though.

"U-um. yes."

"Who?"

"Do I have to tell?"

"HAI"

"Ok. I like... Naruto."

"Ha! I knew it. Good Job Hina! Now the nexty step to doing that is telling him."

"No way. Are you nuts? what if he turns me down?"

"Dont worry about it. Neji didnt say no to Tenten and Shika didnt say no to Ino. How could Naru-kun say no so cute Hina-chan?"

"Well. I still dont feel comfortable with telling him." Now she was down to a whisper. "Well I have been keeping this a secret for years though. I guess I could try."

"Yay. hina-chan is stepping up. because if you dont someone else might take him."

Hinata raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean? You like him?"

"Oh no. Are you nuts? Naru-kun may be fun and all, but he's just not my type."

"Whew. dont scare me like that. Then what are you talking about?"

"I dont know. Just tell him. Please."

"Ok. I will. I should started getting over my shyness. This could be the start."

"Good Job Hina!"

"Alright, I am going to go to bed. I have a meeting tomorrow about Hyuuga Corp. tomorrow. Konbanwa." (good night)

"Konbanwa, Hina-chan"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hinata POV)**

This morning was interestiing. That meeting was boring. I hate being the heiress to Hyuuga Corp. Its soooo boring. Ooh wait I see my favorite blond up ahead!

"Naruto!"

"Ah! Hinata-chan! What's up? I was just headed over to Ichiraku, wanna come?"

"You are so predictable. Sure."

"Yay!"

We sat down at Ichiraku just to talk for a couple of hours. When I finally decided to speak up, Naruto was up to his 24th bowl of ramen. I mean where does he get all of this money? He doesnt even have a family to give him money. Good thing i dont think out loud. This would be awkward. And Harsh. Oh well.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hai?"

"Can I talk to you about something? Like privately?"

"U-um, Sure Hina-chan. hold up. Let me go pay for this ramen."

"Ok."

When he paid for his meal, we went out to the training grounds. I knew that no one would actually be there on a thursday except for maybe Neji-nii-san. But I didnt see him. Good.

"Ah. Here. I wanna tell you something REALLY important."

"This doesnt have anything to do with Neji picking on you does it? I'll personally kick his ---"

"No Naruto. U-um. I wanted to finally let this out."

"ok. Shoot."

"U-um. ilikeyoualotandwillyougooutwithme?"

"Wha-"

"I like you a lot and will you go out with me?"

"Are y-you serious?" Naruto was a shade of tomato that would have put Sasuke's beloved tomatoes to shame.

"Yeah."

Naruto was so excited, that he oculdnt control himself. He squeezed Hinata so hard shse was turning purple.

"a...Naru...to... ca...nt...breathe!"

"Oops. Gomen, hina-chan."

"I take that as a yes?"

"You bet! Yay. I am the luckiest man Alive! I got Hinata-chan!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked away from the training grounds hand in hand. I saw Misaki walking down the street with her thumbs up. Jeez, she notices everything.

Oh well. My life is perfect.

_Just perfect..._


End file.
